


I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup avait tout fait pour le moment où Jack rentrerait. Il avait rangé tout leur appartement, fait le ménage à des endroits qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient, avait tout lavé de fond en comble. Il avait changé les draps de leur lit, l'avait tiré à quatre épingles, avait racheté des préservatifs, du lubrifiant ainsi qu'une paire de menottes (la dernière n'ayant malencontreusement pas survécu). Il avait décoré tout l'appartement avec des bougies pour faire une ambiance tamisée et il avait même fait la cuisine!





	I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup avait tout fait pour le moment où Jack rentrerait. Il avait rangé tout leur appartement, fait le ménage à des endroits qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient, avait tout lavé de fond en comble. Il avait changé les draps de leur lit, l'avait tiré à quatre épingles, avait racheté des préservatifs, du lubrifiant ainsi qu'une paire de menottes (la dernière n'ayant malencontreusement pas survécu). Il avait décoré tout l'appartement avec des bougies pour faire une ambiance tamisée et il avait même fait la cuisine. Il n'était pas très doué, mais ça n'avait pas l'air si mal… Bon ça sentait pas vraiment bon, mais peut-être que le goût était meilleur !  
À vrai dire, la cuisine, ce n'était pas son truc, c'était celui de Jack. Le sien, c'était la mécanique, l'huile de moteur et le crissement de la clé à molette. Hiccup avait une apparence un peu déphasée par rapport à son compagnon. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus tatoué, plus punk. Les gens avaient tendance à s'écarter dans la rue quand ils passaient. Jack, c'était l'inverse. Il faisait 1m68 pour une apparence toute frêle. Il était toujours habillé sobrement, sans extravagance. La seule note de fantaisie dans son apparence, c'était ses cheveux. Un jour, il avait décidé de se décolorer les cheveux. Ses parents avaient crié au scandale, mais Jack avait continué de le faire. Malgré sa ''rébellion'', Jack était plutôt calme, réservé. Rien à voir avec le fêtard qu'était Hiccup.   
Mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se complétaient depuis presque deux ans. Et ce soir-là, après tout ce temps, Hiccup voulait lui demander d'unir sa vie à la sienne. Mais il voulait lui faire la surprise.   
Et quand Jack rentra, il fut légèrement inquiet de voir l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.   
-Hiccup ?  
-Putain de… Attends !  
Hiccup sortit de la chambre, l'air presque paniqué. Il n'avait pas fini de mettre leur chambre dans l'ambiance, et si Jack regardait, ça gâcherait toute la surprise.   
-Hiccup, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
Hiccup sortit dans le couloir, entièrement nu et bloqua la porte d'entrée.  
-Rien, je te fais juste… Une surprise. Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche cinq minutes ? Que je finisse ?  
Jack lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
-Une surprise, hein…  
Hiccup lui fit un grand sourire innocent et Jack soupira.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es tout nu ?  
-Ça fait partie de la surprise.   
-Et que l'appartement sente la mort, ça fait aussi partie de la surprise ?  
-...Oui ?  
-D'accord ? Et est-ce que dans ta surprise, je vais découvrir quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, que tu te le tapes et que c'est pour ça que tu es tout nu ?  
-Hein ? Non !  
Hiccup enlaça Jack.  
-Bien sûr que non, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça… C'est juste que ma surprise n'est pas… Pas tout à fait prête, d'accord ? J'ai fait couler un bain, va le prendre, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ?   
-Okay, abdiqua Jack.  
Il l'embrassa doucement.  
-Tu trouves vraiment que ça put ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Bien sûr. C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ?  
-J'ai… J'ai voulu faire la cuisine.  
Jack soupira.  
-Mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais s'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer de faire la cuisine. Ça n'est définitivement pas ton truc.  
-Mais je voulais que ce soit parfait…  
-Finir la soirée sans une intoxication alimentaire, c'est ça qui sera parfait. Alors commandes des pizzas et rejoins-moi dans la baignoire, d'accord ?  
-Okay, soupira Hiccup.


End file.
